


Right Where We Are

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a person can change the type of music you listen too, then Chad figures they’ve got to be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where We Are

The very first time Jared dragged him there it was because he had a crush on some guy that apparently knew the band. Chad mocked him for a solid half hour about the guy likely being the band groupie – he even contemplated in what order the band members went about using his pretty little ass – and Jared was just starting to look like he might literally kill Chad right there in public when the music began playing.

Country.

Chad fucking hated country music. All the twang and raspy voices, the same sad melody or deliriously ridiculous _I love my horse, I love my barn, I love my tiny little wife_. The fact that Chad was here at this stupid hick bar, about to listen to a couple hours of rednecks semi-praising God through sickeningly poetic lyrics meant that he was in fact the very best friend in the entire world. And people should probably build statues in his honor, and also worship his body, definitely.

Then, the lead singer had stepped up to the microphone and though Chad would have sworn before his voice sounded like every other male country singer out there, something changed. It could have been his hair; sure Chad was that shallow, the way it curled in the already damp sweat forming on the man under the stage lights. Chad didn’t think that shoulder length, golden brown hair was a usual country star prerequisite.

Or maybe it was his slight tan, the bulge of muscles on his arms, the too tight dark blue shirt, or the way he gripped the microphone like he would the hard on forming in Chad’s jeans and _Jesus Christ_. Chad didn’t understand any of the lyrics from the first song but then, things had just sort of narrowed down to that gorgeous rough rasping voice sliding down his spine like the tickle of fingernails.

Jared had made fun of him then, merciless payback, but Chad didn’t care. It was completely worth the time he got to spend drooling over the gorgeous man fondling his guitar on center stage. By the time the first set was done, Chad had felt light headed, out of breath, and completely hard in his tight pressing jeans. It was the dizziest sort of sparking pleasure Chad had ever felt.

He’d been a little addicted since then.

Over time Chad learned that Kane – the band – performed once a week at the bar that apparently was owned by a friend of theirs. The guy, that gorgeous, breath taking country star, was named Christian Kane and he liked his whiskey.

Chad finally convinced Jared to talk to the band groupie – who actually turned out to be Jensen Ackles, the band’s manager – and from him Chad learned that Christian Kane was single, into whatever gorgeous thing walked his way, and apparently would break Chad’s heart.

Those were all Jared’s thoughts though, relayed and translated from Ackles to Padalecki after their first date, and Chad didn’t bother telling his best friend that he didn’t care so much about his heart if it meant he’d be aching in the best ways after a brutal fucking. Chad thought he should remind Jared that being gay didn’t mean his heart came sugar coated with lollipops and terms of endearment but well, seeing as Jared’s did, Chad figured he wouldn’t quite get it.

Even after Jared had established a relationship with Jensen – a.k.a. took him to bed – Chad continued to go to the bar. It was one of those places where the lights were dim and the air was tinged with smoke though no one had been allowed to light up inside for years. Most everyone was wearing plaid and cowboy boots, the stereotype so strong and glaring it was almost painful.

Chad, however, wore his usual tight bleach washed jeans with the hole in the knee and a form fitting black shirt that clung to him in the best ways. He spiked his hair up as casually as possible – going for the just fucked but not hard enough look. He bit at his lips until they were plumped and red swollen, leaned against the bar top and tried his hardest to scream _fuck me, please god_ from one look alone. Even assuming that Christian could see him – which was unlikely – Chad thought the look wasn’t quite strong enough.

He’d been watching Kane perform once a week for over two months and Chad had pretty much every song memorized. There was also that time about five weeks ago when Jensen had set up a table selling CDs and well, Chad hadn’t really been able to resist buying a copy. He’d only just managed to eject it from the disc player in time to keep Jared from discovering his recent – and quite lethal – obsession with the man’s voice.

At first Chad thought maybe he’d simply judged country music too soon or something. But he tried listening to KFM 99.3 and no, Garth who-the-fuck- _ever_ did absolutely nothing for him. He even tried a handful of songs, from girls and boys alike, but nothing could get even close to comparing to Christian Kane and Chad had to face the fact that it wasn’t the music, it was the man.

The sooner Chad faced the facts about that the better.

The set that night was exceptional, there was a new song that kind of made Chad’s heart ache and he wondered just how much of the music Christian Kane was responsible for. Were they true stories or did the man just make them up to make everything more relatable? Well, Chad couldn’t relate – being gay and all he didn’t have much experience with leaving a girl behind – but some part of his heart knew, somehow. Or maybe he was just desperate to feel that connection, especially with this guy.

Chad had to do a little side stepping to stay out of Jared’s line of sight. Ever since things with Jensen had started heating up Jared made a tendency of stalking up front like the band had picked up another groupie. Chad would mock and tease him about it if he wasn’t so damned jealous that Jared could successfully pull off being that close.

Jared offered to introduce him to Christian a few times, Chad declined because that wasn’t what he was after. He didn’t want to be set up; he wanted Christian to hunt him down like a lion would his prey. Yeah, maybe Chad had some issues but at least he knew what he wanted.

So he watched and waited and sang along to the songs he knew and when the show was over he turned to face the bar before his arousal could become _more_ obvious. Chad tried to think about how Christian’s voice would sound against ear – the rough growl moaning out his name. Or what those fingers would feel like sliding over his skin – rough and calloused from years of strumming along his guitar. He even tried to imagine his smell but he never could have gotten it right.

As he learned, five or so minutes later when the strong scent of sweat musk, whiskey, and cigarette smoke assaulted his senses. Warm hands planted on his sides and, as weird as it was, Chad didn’t even have to turn around to know exactly who it was. His fingers tightened on the neck of his beer bottle and his heart slammed with force into his chest, painfully hard matching the pressure in his jeans.

Chad tilted his head back toward the man and forced a smirk, hoping it came across as casual and snarky as he was intending. “You’re groping me.”

“You like it.” Christian didn’t hesitate, stepping in close enough that the heat from his body smothered Chad like a pressing weight. The best kind.

“Does the pretending to know a complete stranger line really work for you?” Chad muttered softly and wondered if it was clear on his face how much it _was_ working.

“I know all about you, Chad.” Christian murmured against the edge of his ear, hands slipping forward to curve around his hips and tuck under his too tight shirt.

There was music playing on the speakers now, loud and thrumming and Chad closed his eyes, swaying back into the spark of heat searing into his body. Hearing that whiskey raw voice say his name made Chad melt a little somewhere deep inside. His eyes flickered open and shot to the side, meeting Jared’s there for just a moment. There was a smirk on Jared’s face and a matching one on Jensen’s but considering the way it felt to have Christian roll forward against him, Chad couldn’t find it in him to be angry.

“And what do you think you know?” Chad turned in Christian’s arms and even the man was shorter than him, Chad felt appropriately cowed. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought it – though it had never hit him quite so strong – Chad would very much like Christian to put him in his place, in the most physical way possible.

A smirk tugged at Christian’s lips and his fingers once more tucked under Chad’s shirt, calloused skin pressing along the base of Chad’s spine. The smirk grew when Chad shuddered and swayed forward. “You think I don’t know how you’ve been watching me? You think I haven’t felt your eyes, week after week. You don’t exactly blend in here.”

It was a little maddening to think that Christian really had seen him, that Jared and Jensen hadn’t set all of this up like he hadn’t wanted. Maybe Christian had seen him from the beginning and finally broke down to ask Jared who he was. _Jesus_ , what a thought.

“Yeah well, country music isn’t really my thing.” Chad tried not to gasp when he said the words but Christian was pulling him back to the dance floor and swaying their hips together and Chad could barely think.

This couldn’t be normal, two guys grinding together to country music in a country bar but Chad was so past the point of caring. His arms lifted and fell to Christian’s shoulders, fingers tangled through sweat damp curls that were just as soft and silky as Chad had imagined they’d be.

“Seems like it’s becoming your thing,” Christian murmured against his ear after he’d spun Chad, rolling his crotch hard against Chad’s ass until there was no ignoring the obvious hard on the man was sporting.

Chad couldn’t answer in any form of English so he groaned, mumbled something close to _nngh_ , and ground his ass hard back against Christian’s crotch. There was some weird country club music mix playing over the speakers and it was kind of awful but Chad didn’t care, at that point he was amazed he could even manage to breathe.

Warm fingers were once more on his skin, over his abs, changing direction and pushing down under the edge of his jeans. If he wasn’t careful, he would let Christian take him right here on the dance floor in front of all these hicks who would probably burst into flames at the sight of pure sin. Or, they’d try and kick Christian and Chad’s asses and Chad had so many better ideas for ways to make his ass sore.

“Christian,” he twisted back and gasped the name against Christian’s throat, half sliding down the man like he’d somehow perfected the stripper pole dance.

“Jesus,” Christian’s moan was half bitten off and the arm around Chad tightened, dragging him back.

Chad caught a flash of Jared and Jensen dancing just as close and pressing on the dark dance floor before they were disappearing through a back door at the side of the stage. Chad had never noticed it before but he didn’t have time to look around because they’d just barely gotten through the door when Christian was pushing him up against the wall and sealing their lips together.

Thinking back to all the times he’d watched those lips form honey words that warmed him from the inside out, Chad realized he’d never imagined kissing Christian just right. It was breath taking, knee weakening, causing Chad to cling desperately to Christian’s thick muscled arms to keep from falling. The man’s tongue slid forward strong and demanding, parting Chad’s lips and sweeping along the inside of his mouth with a level of control that pulled a shaky moan from deep within Chad.

“Always watch you, wetting those lips, practically begging for it.” Christian broke from the kiss and murmured against Chad’s mouth, hands in constant motion under Chad’s shirt and across his chest.

Chad’s head fell back against the wall, body arching up into the press of Christian’s thumb rolling over his nipple. Once upon a time Chad had thought he was the most sexual being in the world, Jared used to say he wreaked of sex like bad cologne. Clearly though he had nothing on Christian Kane.

“Think we should put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” Christian stepped back and even in the dim light of the hallway Chad could see the glint in his eyes.

It caused his gut to twist with a hard clench of pleasure. “God yes.”

Christian chuckled hoarsely and grabbed Chad’s wrist, dragging him down the hallway and to a small light green room. Chad could see Christian’s guitar in its case along the wall and he inched toward it but Christian caught him around the middle and dragged him in close once more. “Not even someone as gorgeous as you gets to touch my guitar.”

Turning toward him, Chad laughed softly and curled his fingers into Christian’s shirt, twisting the fabric under his fingers. “You that possessive about all your things?”

“Like to claim what’s mine.” Christian squeezed Chad’s ass hard and smirked, dipping down to latch open mouthed over Chad’s neck. His skin was tingling, the slightest bite of pain as the man marked him with a round, deep bruise. When he finally pulled back and slid his lips up, there was humor to his words. “That gonna be an issue?”

“God.” Chad groaned and swayed forward, knees weakening once more.

Christian took advantage of it, gripping Chad’s shoulders and pushing him down. The ground connected hard with his knees and Chad was caught between a hiss and a moan, fingers finding purchase on the man’s thighs. If Christian kept pushing him around like that Chad was going to come in his jeans and that wasn’t the first impression he was trying to make.

“Want those lips on me, you gonna be a good boy and let me stuff that mouth of yours?” Christian almost growled the words, his thumb flicking through the top button of his jeans.

Chad was panting; fighting back shudders as he watched Christian’s fingers pull the zipper down so lowly it was torture. There was a clatter from behind them and the pass of voices. Chad looked over his shoulder and out into the open hallway, wondering if some of Christian’s band members were about to come around the corner and catch him on his knees about to suck the man’s cock. Or worse, Jared. There were things Chad would rather not share with his best friend.

Strong fingers gripped his hair and turned him away from the door and Chad sucked in a sharp breath, lips grazing over the now exposed flesh of Christian’s cock right in front of him. Chad’s eyes flickered up to Christian’s face and the man smirked, stroking himself idly with his free hand. “Don’t pay attention to them. Just you and me here.”

If Chad was feeling more his usual, snarky self he’d probably say something like _playing up the rock star thing huh?_ As it was, he was pretty thoroughly distracted by the red swollen flesh right _there_. Chad could smell the sweat slick skin, the forming pre-come and it made his heart stutter stopped just thinking he could have worked Christian up this much already.

“Taste me, Chad.” Christian growled and guided Chad’s head forward with the hand still in his hair, smearing the pre-come slick head over Chad’s lips.

Who the hell was this guy anyway?

Chad moaned and his lips parted, sinking down over Christian without hesitation. Maybe it was the man guiding him forward or maybe Chad really was that kind of slut. For this man? Seemed likely. He groaned and let Christian’s cock spread his lips, fill his mouth, burning skin running across his taste buds. Chad reached up, curling his fingers tight in Christian’s open jeans and holding on.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Christian groaned and rocked his body forward, thrusting slowly into Chad’s mouth and pulling back out. The next thrust was deep, testing, Christian learning how much Chad could take and Chad had every intention to show the man that he was going to make a lifelong lasting impression.

The hand in his hair tightened, holding him in place as Christian’s hips picked up intensity, thrusting steadily faster and deeper until Chad was relaxing his throat and swallowing the man all the way down. He loved the feel of Christian using him, claiming his mouth and taking everything he wanted.

Chad had no idea how long he sucked on Christian. Just that his knees were starting to ache and his throat felt raw. Then there was a sharp tug at his hair, nails scraping over his scalp and Christian’s long rough moan of his name. Chad swallowed everything the man had to offer, letting the bitter salty warmth fill him. Not being modest, Chad had sucked a lot of cock’s in his day but none had ever tasted the way Christian did and he wasn’t sure if that had to do with the man himself of the way Chad _wanted_ him.

“God you’re incredible.” Christian’s voice was rougher and harsher than it had been before as he pulled Chad off him and dragged him up to his feet, tugging him forward for a long kiss.

Their tongues swept together and Chad clung to Christian, ignoring the rise of voices coming their way from down the hall. He was so hard it was painful, straining against his jeans and causing him to rut eager and earnest against Christian’s open jeans.

“Jesus, Kane, get a fuckin’ room.” A harsh laugh came from the doorway, the hard slap of a man’s hand on the wall.

Chad slumped against Christian when the man pulled back with a laugh of his own and slid a hand down between them. “Yeah yeah Carlson, just cause you can’t get your own.”

Chad hadn’t even been fucked or _touched_ yet and he felt out of it, not able to speak or look over at the man in the doorway. Instead he swayed in spot as Christian stepped back and tucked himself in, doing up his jeans.

“Fuck Kane, what did you do the boy? He looks like he’s about to pass out.”

Christian’s hand slid through his and tugged, pulling Chad roughly across the room. “It’s not what I did, it’s what I’m about to do. Have a good night.”

There was a smirk with Christian’s words and Chad looked up at the blond man as he passed, flushing and sliding his tongue over his lips chasing the taste of Christian there before looking away. He had a pretty good idea what Christian had in store for the night and he couldn’t wait.

-=-=-=-

Chad stared bleary eyed up at the ceiling, blinking slow and sluggish. There was sweat soaking his body, his muscles shaking from the most intense orgasm – or well, two orgasms – he’d ever had in his life. The bed shifted as Christian turned toward him with a towel, dropping it on his chest.

“You alive?” Christian asked with a laugh, his voice so deep it scraped along Chad’s sensitive nerves like lingering sparks of electricity.

“Just barely.” Chad whispered and closed his eyes, fighting against years of experience that would usually have him getting up and leaving now. Of course he couldn’t feel his legs so…

“Know this place, couple blocks away, makes the best pancakes.” Christian rolled once more and flicked the switch on the lamp before rolling back, dropping his arm over Chad’s middle. “Good bacon too.”

Chad’s heart flipped and he shifted closer to Christian, smiling at the press of lips on his shoulder. “Gonna make me listen to country on the drive?”

“Depends. You snore?”

Chad laughed softly and turned completely into the warmth of Christian’s body. He didn’t do this, never had, but he was completely okay with trying something new. After all, country music via Kane kind of grew on him.


End file.
